I can tell it with a song
by BeBackInAFlash21
Summary: A compilation showing stories inspired by songs. Rated T for themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo! Hi guys! I was listening to the song Heart to Heart, and it always makes me think of Dick and Wally and Jaime and Bart. But not as a couple, just as BFFs. So listen to the song while reading the story because you may not understand it while reading. Please Fave and Review! Bye!

Chapter 1: Wally and Dick

Warning: Suicide thoughts, language, Rated T, No Slash!

Song: Heart to Heart by James Blunt

"Wally…" Dick said when Wally entered the hospital room. Wally's face was filled with worry and confusion.

"Dude, what the fuck happened!" Wally said screaming at the raven haired boy in front of him. Dick frowned and faced his friend.

"I couldn't take life anymore Walls. I feel like my life is closing down on me, like there is nothing left for me in this world." Dick had tears falling down his face rapidly this time. Wally sighed and pulled a chair so he could sit beside his best friend.

"You know, when I heard this, I was lying down on my bed, worrying about you. I felt like, my best friend was gonna die on me and I can't do anything about it." Dick looked to the man beside him. He smiled and chuckled.

"Wally, why in bloody hell are you laughing." Dick said with a frown.

"'cause, I thought you'd be the one who would help me when I would be falling, ya' know?" Dick looked at him, then there was an awkward silence between the two boys.

"Does B-Man know?" Wally asked cocking an eyebrow. Dick sighed..

"I'm sure he does. He'll probably come any second now." Dick said putting up his shades so they wouldn't fall off. Wally chuckled.

"Bro, it's just us, you can take of the damn shades." Dick looked at him and nodded. He took of the shades so Wally could see his cerulean blue eyes.

"My ride is coming any time soon you know… So say what you wanna say." Wally said looking Dick in the eye.

"Wally, thanks for being there for me throughout the whole time. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Wally smiled as he looked into his best friend's adorable blue eyes.

"Of course! Dude, if you fall or need a hand to hold, I won't hesitate to come and run for you, 'cause, no matter what we're best bros and we see eye to eye, heart to heart especially." Wally said with a bright smile. Dick hugged his best friend with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I love you bro." he said sniffing.

"Me too Dick, me too." Wally said. And they stayed like that until Wally's ride came.

A/N: Short but sweet! My two favorite things. Thanks for reading the first chapter! Next is Zatanna and Robin in Black Magic! Bye!


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Important Notice!

Guys Im so so so so sorry! I have been so busy with school lately and it affected the stories! I can tell it with a song is on hiatus as of now, 'cause the Black Magic I promised is not easy, trust me, so if you guys don't mind I'll be changing the next story plot for now, thanks for understanding!

Your dumbass,

Flash21


	3. It's To Late

I can tell it with a song Chapter 2

A/N: Sup peepz! Damn straight, IM BAAACCKK. After what felt like a million years at school, Im finally fudging free! Aaaanyyyywwwaaayyyysss, onto my fave song chapter….

Song: Apologize by OneRepublic

Paring/s: Dick/Wally friendship, West family fluff

Warning: Cursing, Angst, loads of sadness (Actually depends on you ;)), and lastly alcoholic!Dick

Gogogogogogoogogogoogogogoggogoogogogogogoogogogogog

 _I'm holding on a rope,_

 _Got me ten feet of the ground_

Wally stood up and looked at his best friend. Wally's mouth trickled with blood as Dick looked at him.

"DON'T FUCKING BRING THAT UP YOU SON OF A _BITCH_!" Dick kicked Wally once more. Wally looked at Dick with hurt in his eyes that said _'Dick, what happened to you'_. Wally didn't do anything, he said sorry about his parents' death anniversary, and Dick just snapped.

 _I'm hearing what you say_

 _But I just can't make a sound_

1 year later and Dick stops drinking, he stops by "West mansions" to say sorry. Jack, Wally's butler, opened the door for him "Master Richard, please, have a seat." Jack said smiling at Dick. Wally makes his way down stairs, holding Jai in his arms.

"Oh, Dick. I'm sorry but you're not welcome here." Wally said turning back and walking up.

"Walls, wait!" Dick said standing up.

Wally stayed still, not turning around to face his best fr-, sorry, EX best friend.

 _You tell me that you need me,_

 _Then you go and cut me down_

"I need you Walls, I can't live down you being my best f-, errr, friend, while you hate me…"

"And what Dick? You're gonna' go-go WILD on me again?!" Said Wally, still not looking at Dick.

 _But wait, you tell me that you're_

 _Sorry_

 _Didn't think I'd turn around,_

 _And say…._

"I'm sorry Walls…" Dick said narrowing his eyes at the ground, swallowing all his tears, trying his best not to break down. Wally actually turned around to face me and said…

 _It's too late to apologize,_

 _It's too late….._

"It's too late to say sorry Dick, it's been, what? A YEAR Dick, an ENTIRE FREAKING YEAR." Wally said glaring down at his friend.

 _I'd take another chance,_

 _Take a fall, take a shot_

 _For you…._

Dick then let tears stream down his face rapidly, his long time, no, INFINITE time BFF had instantly rejected his sincere apology…

"To think, I took a fall for you, when you were dying, I took a shot for you when Joker tried to shoot you. I'd give you another chance…. But you came at the wrong time…" Wally said coming closer to his BFF.

"Unco, ick?" Said Jai looking down at his father's best friend…

Dick looked up and then looked down right away…

 _And I need you like a heart,_

 _Needs a beat, but it's nothing new…_

"Walls, please I need you, to think, you're still my BFF even if you hate me…" Dick said standing up and looking at his Best friend once more. "I'm still very sorry Walls, I hope you know that…" Dick walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"It's still to late." Wally said walking out of the room…

Lastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlastlast

"Hey babe." Artemis said walking up to her husband

"Hi.." He said trailing off as he kissed his wife

"What's up babe? Penny for your thoughts?" Whispered Artemis to Wally.

"Arty, babe, Dick tried to say sorry, I think what I did was wrong…" Wally said picking up his daughter from the crib and holding her close to him.

"Well? I've got all night!" She said smiling at her husband. They sat on the bed, Wally smiled, he never believed he could have such a supportive family, unlike his household, an abusive one. BUT THIS! He could've never had this, he smiled ' _I love this family...'_ From that day on, he never had to worry about his problem…

 **ENDDDDDD**

A/N: How'd ya guys like this? It's a short piece I thought about…. I thought it was good? R&R ;)


	4. My Last Night With You?

I can tell it with a song chapter 3

A/N: Pretty damn fast, right? Yeah…. Nothing interesting much to say…*Awkward*. Anyways, I don't know about you guys, buuut, IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ABOUT YJ SEASON 3 THEN LOOK IT UUUPPP! WE GOT IT BACK #WeSavedYoungJustice.

Pairings and characters: Spitfire, Linda, the team and some JL.

Warnings: sad, very. Just follow the song and you'll know :'-(

Song: All I Ask by Adele

Disclaimer: I don't own this beautiful show nor the wonderful song…:P

 _I will leave my heart_

 _At the door…_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've all been said before, you know_

It was Christmas, and the Allen's and West's were having one of the best one's yet. To celebrate this huge Christmas, they invited the new roster of heroes to the party. And of course, everyone was still getting ready, while Artemis came…

DING, DONG

"Alright, COMING!" Shouted the man of the house, Wallace Rudolph West.

When he opened the door….

"Arty! Great to have ya!" He said hugging the girl.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Baywatch….. I've missed you…" She added, he smiled at her last comment.

"I've missed you too Blondie!" He said smiling and gesturing her inside.

 _So why don't we,_

 _Just play pretend_

 _Like were not scared of what's coming next_

Wally looked at her as she sat down and sighed, his brows furrowed at her gesture.

"Rough day?" he asked with a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head in response. He was about to ask another question but was stopped "Why are you pretending to be nice to me?" She asked turning her head to face him. Everyone in the room looked at them and he sighed when she went out the door. Linda smirked at her absence that looked like a _'hell ya!'_ kind of glared at her and she simply turned her face into a frown. "Who said I was pretending?" he muttered…

 _We're scared of having nothing left,_

 _Look don't, get me wrong I know,_

 _There is no tomorrow, but all I ask,_

Artemis was scared, she had nothing left, she dissed Wally years ago, and now, she missed her chance of getting him back as a lover. Artemis thought about it, sitting on the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

"'Mis?" She recognized the only person who ever called her that. Dick. **(1)**

"Y-yeah?" He sat beside her and hugged her like any brother would do. "What happened 'Mis?" He asked wiping the tears that were leaking from her eyes. "I dunno Dick…" She said shrugging her shoulders. "Ya need me?" he asked her putting both his hands on both her shoulders. She shook her head for what felt like the millionth time tonight. "Okay, _he_ wants to talk to you." Emphasizing on the 'he' part.

"Tell that son of a bitch to come out on his own." She said narrowing her eyes at the ground. "Alright 'Mis." He smiled at her for the second time that night. Who knew?

When Dick went in Wally was about to go out when. "Dude, if you break her heart again, you don't know what's coming to you next." He whispered to Wally before fully going inside. Wally nodded and gulped at his friend's choice of words "So much for being a 'Brother'…" Wally muttered to himself and went out.

 _Is if, this is my last night_

 _With you… Hold me like I'm more_

 _Than just a friend,_

 _Give me a memory I can use_ …

Wally sat beside Artemis, but she refused to look at him "I'm sorry…" He muttered so only they both could hear. "Sorry does not really change anything, does it?" She asked innocently. "no." he then thought about what he was going to do next and sighed.

"But maybe this does." He picked her up exactly like he did during New Year's. She glared at him struggling to get out. "Let go of me West!" She hissed at him, he smiled "No can do 'Mis." Then he kissed her. _HER!_ Out of all the people in the house, he kissed her. Then he stopped "It's mistletoe, isn't it, Arty?" He asked giving her that lopsided grin that won her over years ago.

 _Take me by the hand,_

 _While we do what lovers do…_

 _It matters how this ends,_

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

Wally took her hand. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked again, taking out the 'pretending' part. He smirked and caressed her cheek and pecked her on the lips. This time, his smirk had turned into that other innocent smile that won her over so many years ago. "Because, I love you." Those three words made her heart flutter, then he smiled and kissed her again.

 _Cause what if I never love again?_

She fell in love with that man all over again, knowing, he'll never try tohurt her ever again.

 **YAY THE END**

A/N: Pleeeaaassee keep up the reviews guys, it will mean the entire freaking world to me.

You, my young padawans, must know I also love Traught.


End file.
